


Valentine's Day

by setter_crush_central



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, Suga takes care of sick S/O, Valentine's Day, Very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setter_crush_central/pseuds/setter_crush_central
Summary: When you get sick on Valentine's Day, you worry about ruining Suga's perfect date plans. But he has it all under control, plus a little something else up his sleeve.





	Valentine's Day

You were sick. Miserably, annoyingly sick. On Valentine’s Day.

It had started a few days ago, with a scratchy throat. You knew your boyfriend had been planning something for Valentine’s Day, so you had tried taking medicine to delay the illness, but clearly it hadn’t worked. You pulled the blankets closer to around your body, trying to get rid of the chills. Suga had gotten up nearly an hour earlier, and the spot beside you was getting cold.

The door swung open and he walked in carrying a tray of soup and juice. “Hey, you’re awake.”

“Koushi, I feel terrible.” You said.

“You don’t look too great. But you’ll feel better if you eat something warm.” He said, putting the tray down on your lap after you adjusted yourself into a sitting position.

“I can’t believe I’m sick on Valentine’s Day.” You said as he climbed back into his spot on the bed and put his arm around you. You leaned away. “Koushi, no, you’ll get sick.”

“I don’t care, I’m not going to leave you by yourself.” He said, and you couldn’t help yourself from leaning into him.

“You probably had so much planned for today and I’m ruining it.” You said.

He shook his head, a hand running through your hair. “Everything I planned we can do right here.”

You looked at him, a skeptical look on your face. “Really? And what does that include?”

“Well, I had planned on bringing you breakfast in bed. Soup is considered breakfast, right? And we’re in bed, so I think I can check that one off my list. Once you finish that, I was going to take you to the park for a walk, but that’s not an option now, so I’ll have to think of an alternative while you’re eating.”

You laughed and took a sip of your soup. You felt him kiss the top of your head, and again instinctively leaned into his chest. You usually loved these days of lazy cuddling in bed all day, but your body was starting to resist all movement by making your stomach nauseated every time you adjusted your position.

When you let out an involuntary groan of pain, Suga jumped a little and scooted away. “I’m sorry, (Y/N). I shouldn’t have been leaning on you like that.”

Your hand grabbed his arm before he could move it away. “No, don’t. I’m fine, just tired. You’re making me feel better.”

He looked amused, and a little unsure. “As a medical student, I can assure you that I am not a known cure for whatever illness you have.”

You set aside your soup and curled up against his chest. “Doesn’t matter.”

He smiled and leaned back against his pillows. You both stayed there for an hour or so before he moved. “Let’s move onto the next part of the best Valentine’s Day date ever!”

He was being far too enthusiastic for your groggy, flu-destroyed brain. “Koushi…” You whined.

“Nope, I’m proving to you that we can have a perfect day even with your sickness. So we’re going to have a nice romantic picnic lunch…in our bed.”

“We’re going to get crumbs all over our bed.” You said.

“But we don’t have to deal with all the unnecessary picnic clean-up.” He said, smiling that brilliant smile that he knew could get you to do anything.

You sighed. “Fine. We can just put the duvet cover in the laundry when we’re done.”

He let out a little cheer of excitement and kissed your cheek before walking to the door. He was nearly out the door when you called out, “You’re going to get sick if you keep kissing me.”

He laughed and disappeared down the stairs. You sank back into the pillows and let your eyes shut. When you opened them again, Suga was standing next to your side of the bed in a dress shirt and pants with a picnic basket in his hand. “Lunch is ready!”

“You got all dressed up.” You said as you pushed yourself up into a sitting position.

“I put a shirt and pants on instead of sweatpants and a t-shirt, (Y/N). It’s what I planned on wearing anyway.” He said, sitting down and placing the basket in between the two of you.

He had made a full meal for the both of you, which mainly consisted of rice and meat since Suga’s cooking was notorious for being inconsistent in its level of edibility. He handed you a bowl of rice and started talking about his work at medical school, even though you knew it all anyway. You loved hearing him talk about his schoolwork because you could tell how passionate he was about the work that he does. His studies were important to him, and he spent most of his time doing work.

He asked how your work at the school where you teach was going, and you laughed. “Koushi, I tell you about my day every afternoon when I come home. Nothing’s happened between last Friday when I got home and today.”

“You could have forgotten something and then remembered it! I want to know everything about your day, I feel like I’m talking too much.”

“You can talk all you want, I love hearing your voice.” You said without really thinking about it. He flushed a little, his cheeks a pale pink.

“I’m going to think that’s your sickness talking and just let you rest for a little bit.” He laughed a little and took your finished rice bowl from you to clean up.

When he was done cleaning up, he rejoined you in bed, and you sank into your familiar rest position. “So the next part of my plan was to go see a movie, so why don’t we just have a movie marathon here?”

You nodded, and you spent the rest of your sick day watching movies one after another. You tried to stay awake so that you at least felt like you were on a date, but you were sure that you nodded off a few times. You weren’t hungry for dinner, so Suga just made himself something and rejoined you.

By seven p.m., you were exhausted and ready to sleep. You were curled up against Suga’s body and you were half-asleep when you felt him sigh. “I almost forgot the last thing I planned for today.”

You weakly lifted your head up, and Suga leaned out of the bed to the dress pants he had changed out of only a few minutes ago. “Koushi, what…”

He rose back up with a small box in his hand. “I planned to do this a bit more romantically, and I probably could have made it more romantic even here, but I’ve realized that I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you like this, (Y/N). And today made me realize it even more. I had planned everything for today. Everything, even down to the minute, because I wanted it to be perfect. But then you got sick, and I thought I was going to be anxious about everything because my plans suddenly blew up in my face.”

“Koushi-”

“No, no, don’t apologize. It’s a good thing, I swear. I wasn’t anxious at all. It surprised me, but the idea of spending the whole day laying around with you and just watching movies. And it made me realize, more than I already had, that I want to spend more days of my life like this with you. So, (Y/N), will you marry me?”

He opened the box and a diamond ring sat in the velvet. Your eyes teared up, and you nodded. His eyes widened in surprise before you latched your arms as well as you could around his neck and pressed your lips to his. He pulled back and slipped the ring on your finger before returning your kiss with equal enthusiasm. You pulled back and leaned your forehead against his, your arms still wrapped around his neck.

“You’re definitely going to be sick next week.” You laughed.

He responded by kissing you one more time. “Happy Valentine’s Day, love.”

“It’s the best Valentine’s yet. I love you.” You said.

“I love you too, (Y/N). Now get some sleep since I’ve kept you from resting all day.” He said, and you did just that, drifting off to sleep.

The next week you repaid him by taking care of a very sick Sugawara Koushi, bedridden with the flu.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr! Follow me at setter-crush-central.tumblr.com!


End file.
